A sick Harper is not a happy Harper!
by lblficwriter
Summary: Harper gets sick and it is all downhill from there. Warning Corporal Punishment in later chapters. Oh P.S. this is my first story so please review. Oh and I do not own andromeda!
1. Sick!

**A/N: Hey Guys, this is my first story hope you like it please review and tell me if I should keep going**

**Warning: Spanking in later chapters**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude this is going to be awesome," thought Harper as the ship landed on the small planet of Guacocimo. Suddenly he heard Becka enter the room. "Hey what's up?" said a concerned Harper, as he looked up into the face of his friend, and in instances like this his mother figure. "You is what's up." Said Becka as she beckoned Harper to follow her. Knowing this could not be good Harper looked down at his feet which all at once seemed to become very interesting, as he started to shuffle dutifully behind her.

At first Harper couldn't think of where they could be going, when suddenly he realized, they were going to the bathroom. "Oh no!" thought Harper, " How could she have found out?" Harper continued to dwell on this question until he walked into the bathroom. When he entered he almost fell over at the smell. "Crap," said Harper out loud.

"How could I have missed this?" he thought. You see just this morning, Harper had felt sick and had thrown up in the toilet, oh and this was no small amount of vomit, this was an all out spew feast. This had left Harper feeling drained and nauseous. (Although with the amount he had just vomited Harper wondered if he would ever vomit again) Now not wanting to miss the job on Guacocimo, Harper had stumbled back to his workshop and had gotten back to work.

Apparently though he had not looked like his usual self, because Becka had asked him a few hours later when she went to check on him if he was all right. And even though he was feeling nauseous, could barley see strait and his head felt like crap, Harper had replied that he was all right.

Big mistake Harper realized as Becka jolted him back to the present by turning to him and in a scarily calm voice said, "Harper, care to explain?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So tell me if you like it ok please review! **


	2. Oh man!

**OK second chapter please review. I will try to post another one tomorrow but only if people review. **

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Uh you know not really" Harper had said " HA Ha funny," said Becka, " I don't really care, now go upstairs and wait in a corner I will be up to talk to you in a few minuets."

"Oh crap," thought Harper as he went up the stairs. He knew that this _talk_ that Becka was talking about wasn't really going to involve any words. Well except some begging ones on his part. Not to mention he had lied. Becka hated lying. Oh man Harper was really in for it now. As he stood in his corner, Harper thought of all of the things he had done wrong and just as he started to fell a little remorseful, he realized that this would mean that he would miss the job on Guacocimo. This got him angry, then he remembered that Becka was going to spank him, and hard and this got him even more angry. Then Becka walked into the room and sat down on his bed.

"Come here Harper," said Becka. As Harper turned around he made a promise to himself, he was not going to cry or beg or do anything to make Becka think he was sorry, because he wasn't.

"Harper," said Becka, " what you did was wrong, I am very disappointed in you, you lied to me, I don't know why you would do that, you had to have know you would have been caught then spanked and then it would be hard for me to trust you. So why Harper why did you do that?" Harper looked down at his feet and did not answer her. "Well if that is the way that you want to do it then fine." With that Becka pulled the hairbrush out of her back pocket and pulled Harper down over her lap.

Oh how Harper hated this position! Backa wasted no time talking because she knew Harper knew what he did wrong. She started the spanking with her hand but it was just a warm up. After Becka could feel the heat radiating off Harper's bottom she stopped and picked up the brush. SMACK I can not believe SMACK that you lied SMACK to me Harper SMACK I don't know SMACK if I can SMACK trust you SMACK when SMACK you SMACK lie SMACK. She finished the last words of she speech with three hard smacks. She really did want to trust Harper, but it was times like these where she just didn't know.

Backa noticed that Harper had not started to cry and debated starting back up again, but she decided against it and instead stood up and pulled Harper up with her. She was just about to pull him into a hug when he turned around and left the room.

**So do you like? Review please!**


End file.
